Inevitable
by RamonL
Summary: Dan was right, the future was inevitable. It was only a matter of time before he snapped. Different timelines, different thoughts, different actions, it didn't matter. Danny Fenton was always meant to become Dan Phantom. One-shots of possible timelines.
1. Timeline 3

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

 **The timeline numbers are set in the order I originally wrote them, not published. So timeline 3 is the third story I wrote, it's being published first because this just flowed while I'm still working on timeline 1 and 2.**

* * *

 _ **Timeline 3: Suffocating**_

They always pressured him. _She_ always pressured him. He might be half-dead but that doesn't mean he didn't need to breathe or sleep or just spend time with his parents _without_ fear. He would be fully dead if he didn't need any of those things. They didn't get it. Every time a ghost hits him with a plasma blast, it hurts beyond their understanding. Yes, they understood the fighting hurts physically. But they thought it went away with the bruises. That he was fine and yes, he tells them it's fine. But every time he tries to tell them, every time he dips a toe in that water, he's called selfish. Or it's implied but the responsibility is still his - always his.

Why can't it ever be the professionals? He never asked for the powers, he never even wanted to look at the cursed portal. It was at _her_ urging he looked inside, so shouldn't it be _her_ responsible? If it wasn't for _her_ , he would have never looked inside. Never had put his hand on the wall and never became a ghost. He would have never felt shocked to the point of death. It was his _parents_ ' fault, working on it for years and giving up as soon as it failed after it was completed. Not even trying a second time. They were the ones who put a damn on switch on the inside of an electrical machine.

He never wanted this. But still, they tell him that because he has powers, he has to save this ungrateful town who would love to do nothing but hand him over for experiments. He's only fourteen, he shouldn't have to save the town. His grades were gone, his dreams with it. Every time he wanted a break and tried to get away, he was always selfish. They didn't understand, how could they? They had no idea what it was like. Living a double life, fearing your parents, being reminded of what happened. Of how it felt and how much it hurt. Every time he was shocked, he could remember the pain so clearly. He could remember wanting to just cry and being unable to do even that in his last moments. And then he had woken up with a different appearance and powers, one his parents would love to dissect. Suddenly he had to save this ungrateful, hateful, pathetic city. He was only fourteen.

Every time a ghost blasts him, he feels like _it's_ happening all over again. He knows the other ghosts know, they've been spending more energy plasma-blasting and shocking him than any other method lately. He's fourteen and gets hunted for having powers. Why can't he have rest? Why can't he ignore the ghosts during the nights? Why can't they see this is affecting his life and abilities? Why doesn't his life, his human life, matter to anyone anymore? What good is he if he's not going to able to support himself after school? Be independent?

He's not selfish. He can't be. He's ruining his _life_ for a hateful city and yet each time he wants a break, he's being selfish. He can't use his powers for personal reasons, to get back at bullies he has to endure (and can't fight back because how dare he want to be rid of them, how selfish can he be) but they can tell him to use powers for _their_ personal reasons. Or use any powers they might get for selfish reasons. But he can't because...why? It's not like he was targeting innocent people whenever he did use his powers for personal gain. Unlike certain other people.

The pain isn't it worth it. It's not and they don't understand, won't understand. They can't understand that every time he goes ghost, every time he changes, he remembers how it happened. How he felt like he was on fire and it's a miracle he can even fight the ghost sometimes with that searing pain fresh in his mind. With the constant reminder of his mortality, of the pain, felt and how no one cares. If no one cares, why should he? He won't care anymore. He needs to not care, it's all too much. He deserves to be selfish.

If they don't like his new morals, who cares? He certainly won't.

* * *

 **A/N Hey Clockwork said "everything is as it should be", not that the "should be" was a happy ending.**


	2. Timeline 1

**A/N Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, followed and favourited this story. I'm glad people enjoyed the first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

 _Phantom's thoughts._ _Newspaper of Amity Park._

* * *

 ** _Timeline 1: Betrayal_**

Amity Park: 5 Years Future

 _Danny Phantom, otherwise known as Danny Fenton, is the number one enemy. When the alarms sound, evacuate to the nearest Danny-Phantom-Proof Centre (DP-Proof Centre). Do not freeze, do not stall, and do not bring valuables. Your life is at stake. To stop the false feeling of safety, there will be_ _ **no**_ _drill alarm. All alarms heard will be real and the danger will be real. Leave this to the experts and go to safety. It is paramount that you remember all the details at the seminar located in Amity Centre. Seminar times will be listed below. Due to the danger, it is compulsory to attend._

"How cute," a voice chuckled, "If I'm so scary, why make it so easy for me? Unless of course, it's a trap. But even if it is a trap, that just makes it more fun."

 _Traitors. All of them._

It will be playtime soon. On his terms, he had given up more than enough for them and well, one cannot live without payment. Of course, Valerie was still protecting the town, it was cute. She had no idea that he was just messing with her, leaving her alive because she provides entertainment. It gets boring when almost no one stands up to you. Or when the ones that do use the same boring (predictable) tactics. That's why the other cities in the USA perished.

 _Pathetic, miserable creatures' humans were. Even his human self once upon a time._

Valerie had the predictable tactic of being all guns and glory but the details (finesse) changed. He should visit Wisconsin soon, scare Vlad though the man never showed it. Phantom wondered if that's why he let the Fruitloop live. It couldn't be any hint of emotion beyond delight at others' suffering.

 _Fruitloop did try to warn...So naive._

Yes, he should visit Vlad before Amity's cute little Phantom drill. Give him a warm-up, perhaps the old man would be willing to play ghost this time. Fruitloop never turned into Plasmius anymore, it was a shame. Phantom floated closer to the ground, this new teleporting power often had the nasty habit of reverting him to Fenton for some time. The time's been getting shorter but there was no need to give Vlad any advantage.

 _Broken promise._

Fenton laughed as he hit the ground, splitting the only intact pavement into pieces.

 _No broken promise. He was still half-ghost._

Hmm, he wondered if facing a fourteen-year-old's face would weaken the older man enough to play his little game.

 _Vlad was still half-ghost. He kept his promise._

Fenton grinned, fangs far longer than his other teeth. He loved his fangs, especially when he was Fenton and not Phantom. Fangs on a ghost were scary but typical. On a human, especially a skinny weak-looking teenager with small teeth was terrifying.

 _Disappointed. Horrified. Don't think about them._

Would Vlad be more shaken if he walked or floated? No, he was Fenton currently. He should walk, can't give his cards away. As broken and pathetic Vlad Masters had become, he was still smart. Last time Fruitloop saw him, he could only use his powers in his Phantom form.

 _Traitors. No one is invincible._

Fenton quickly found Vlad, Fruitloop was always in the same spot nowadays. A far cry from the once unpredictable man (or maybe Fenton had just been too naive).

"Evening, Fruitloop." Fenton smiled wider as Vlad turned to face him, surprise flickering in the older man's features.

"Daniel-"

"It's Fenton, Fruitloop. We have no first name."

"What are you doing here?" Vlad steeled himself; he wouldn't give in to his instincts to turn into Plasmius.

"Amity Park is having an adorable little drill soon. Of course, I could beat them with no arms and legs but I realised I haven't played a pretty game with you for a while."

"Is that all anything is to you now?"

Fenton laughed, "Of course. Are we going to play or not?"

Vlad had the urge to make clones; there was something more sinister about this visit. Perceived permission or not, Vlad's heart quicken at the realisation that this visit might be the last.

"Usually you just start blasting."

"That's not an answer. And it's only manners, surely you would understand." Fenton walked towards Vlad, a crow of pleasure almost escaping as he noticed the slight step backwards of his Fruitloop.

"You were never one to care about such things. Trivial things, you called it."

"I also believed in the best of people and kindness. I was quite naive. Too distracted at playing the hero. So, Father, are we playing or not?"

"I'm not your father," Vlad said without a hint of emotion. This being in front of him wasn't Daniel. And he knew if he had accepted it would plunge a knife into his back. Probably literally as well, it did have that kind of humour.

"Oh?" Fenton shrugged, "Your loss old man."

"Why are you here, Fenton?"

"I told you, the last city is having a cute little drill soon and I wanted a warm-up. Oh, and its Phantom now, dear Vlad." Fenton, without a word, swiftly changed into his ghost form. Hovering over Vlad, Phantom beckoned.

"You have never gotten me to fight as Plasmius, Phantom. What makes you think today is any different?"

"Nothing. A game's a game, Vlad. Don't you want to play with your son?"

"I see nothing went into your head while you were Fenton."

 _Traitor._

Phantom growled before throwing an ectoblast, resisting the urge to whine as Vlad took the hit. It's no fun when his prey doesn't move.

Vlad was surprised at how weak the blast was, he wasn't even knocked back at all. This did not bode well for him if Phantom's patterns of his "game" were any indication. Refusing to let out a sigh as he glanced at the photo of him, Maddie and Jack on his desk. He had been such a fool, he could have been in their lives if it wasn't for his little grudge.

Taking another hit, he wished that he had known that before the rise of the creature before him.


End file.
